Nasib malang seorang Eren Jaeger
by KurozumaAntoinette
Summary: A/N UPDATED! PLEASE READ!Hukuman penuh cinta dari sang Heichou kepada seorang Eren Jaeger. OOC, GAJE,YAOI, BAHASA RUJAK ,DLL WARNING! TIDAK DIANJURKAN UNTUK DIBACA! DAPAT MENYEBABKAN PENDARAHAN AKUT DI OTAK DAN KEGUGURAN UNTUK BAPAK HAMIL! Rating might change.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER : Shingeki no Kyojin punya Isayama Hajime.

FANFIC GAJE PUNYA AUTHOR!

WARNING : TIDAK DIANJURKAN UNTUK DIBACA. DAPAT MENYEBABKAN PENDARAHAN AKUT DI OTAK DAN KEGUGURAN UNTUK BAPAK HAMIL.

OOC/GAJE/BAHASA PLANET RUJAK/ABAL/TYPO/DLL

Sang penerang dunia memilih mengarahkan sinarnya ke anggota Scouting Legion yang sedang sibuk membersihkan HQ mereka dibawah supervisi Sang Humanity's Shortest- Eh, maksudnya Humanity's Strongest, Rivaille-Heichou.

Di sudut bangunan tersebut, terlihatlah seorang manusia bersurai brunette yang sedang bergelantungan menggunakan 3DMG sambil meng-annihilate kotoran di jendela.

_Kampret tuh manusia kontet! Pagi-pagi udah disuruh bersih-bersih!. _Batin si bocah setengah titan, lebih tepatnya Eren Jaeger.

"GAAH! Kenapa ni kotoran satu ga ilang ilang sih!" Eren teriak saking kesalnya. Mungkin karena membayangkan si kotoran memasang troll-face sambil berkata "_You can never get rid of me! Mwahaha!" _atau membayangkan si muka kuda-ehem Jean mengejeknya habis-habisan. TATAKAE EREN!

"Oi, bocah sialan. Jika kau masih berteriak, kulempar kau dengan sapu!"

Mendengar sang heichou yang tepat berada dibawahnya mulai tersulut emosi, si surai brunette memutuskan untuk diam. Daripada dilempar pakai sapu ya, nggak?

Tapi, tiba-tiba...

"EREN, AWAS!"

Sebuah ember mencium wajah si bocah setengah titan.

*BUGH*

Hasil dari suara "BUGH" tersebut adalah, Si bocah setengah titan berada diatas sang heichou, atau lebih tepatnya menimpa sang heichou.

_Deja Vu._

Eren cengo. Heichou deathglare. Gunther sama Erd shock. Auruo sibuk ngurusin lidahnya yang berdarah. Petra kegirangan (?).

"Jaeger. ruanganku. sekarang."

Hanya dengan tiga patah kata ajaib tersebut, Sang Eren Jaeger yang terkenal dengan teriakan "TATAKAE!"-nya itu langsung menurut. (Author : Udah nyungsep ketimpa kebo. Miris sekali nasibmu, Jaeger.)

TT_TT

"He-heichou! Tolong hentikan!"

"Hm? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak, tapi ini terlalu.."

"Terlalu apa?"

Petra yang ternyata mendengarkan percakapan absurd tersebut langsung lari kegirangan sambil teriak-teriak "GUE HARUS BIKIN DOUJINSHI BARU!".

Sang Heichou yang ternyata mendengar teriakan OOC Petra langsung membuka pintu. Dan, sayang sekali, oh para fujoshi..ternyata yang terjadi di kamar Heichou bukan seperti yang anda bayangkan, tetapi hasilnya adalah...#Jeng jeng jeng jeng...~#

Eren dengan kostum Maid lengkap dengan bando nekomimi dan stocking putih panjang! (Author: ho-ho, good job, Rivaille! MWAHAHAH! #thumbs up)

Mengenaskan sekali nasibmu, Ren. Author turut berduka..sniff,,(padahal engga).

Dan lebih sialnya lagi, sang komandan lewat didepan kamarnya Rivaille. Erwin ngeliat Eren. Eren ber-blushing ria. Erwin mimisan, terus pingsan karena kekurangan darah. Lalu, jasadnya dibuang lewat jendela sama Rivaille.

Lalu, Rivaille berjalan ke arah Eren, lalu mengeluarkan evil smirknya sambil mengangkat rok Eren yang panjangnya lima senti diatas lututnya (Author :Pantsunya keliatan ga?! Pantsunya keliatan ga?! Warna apa?! #plak)

"hukumanmu belum selesai, Eren"

Melihat Sang Heichou berkata seperti itu sambil menjilat bibirnya, Eren hanya bisa teriak sambil berdoa agar keperjakaanya tidak diambil.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

~OWARI~

TT_TT

Fiuh..selesai juga fanfic nistah yang satu ini.

Ide langsung muncul aja di otak author, ya udah, dijadiin FF aja.

Ga tau mau dijadiin multichap atau engga, tergantung para readers diluar sana

R&amp;R Please?.


	2. Chapter 2

Sumimasen, minna-san. Author sementara ini ga bisa upload chap baru garagara laptop author rusak kesamber petir. A/N yang author ketik sekarang ini ngetiknya pake tab, jadi kalopun author ngetik ini hasilnya juga ga bisa author upload langsung karena harus ngecek typo dll. Sekali lagi, author minta maaf soal ini. Akan author usahakan untuk bisa ngelanjutin chap 2.

P.S : Author ngetik note ga guna beginian sampe 15 menit lho, para readers. 15 MENIT! Sekali lagi, LIMA BELAS MENIT!, AUTHOR ULANGI LAGI, LIMA BEL-hmmpphh! (Dibekep sama readers). 


End file.
